My Love, My Life, My World
by Black-White-Tiger
Summary: The way new moon could've ended if Jacob HAD Imprinted on Bella...JPOV...Starting from Jacob's first phase...First FF.. Rating changed to M for Violence and a little Rape
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: The way new moon could've ended if Jacob HAD Imprinted on Bella...JPOV...Starting from Jacob's first phase**_

_**This is just a Preview tell me if I should continue**_

_**Please be nice…first FanFiction**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**_

Preview

Jacob POV

I was right. I am so happy now I feel like I could explode with happiness. I imprinted! And it was the girl I loved my whole life that has changed me. My world is completely about her. And right now her heart was crushed. I , the man who is completely obsessed and in love with her, broke her again. Just like that stupid bloodsucking monster. He sucked the life out of her when she left and I did everything I could to put her back together. She just started to laugh and smile again when I broke my promise and left her just like _Him_. But it was all Sam's fault he ordered me away and today when she came by he told me to send her away. After I did I could barely breathe. I told him she was probably my imprint and he made me send her away! Now I am filled with anger and hurt. "Sam she is my imprint." I stated bluntly to him. He could fill the anger radiating of me.


	2. The Elder's Decision

_**Hello again **_

_**I forgot to mention that in my story Bella went home with Jake and when she went to get him some medicine he phased when fighting with Billy because he wanted him to leave Bella alone. Causing Jake to phase. When Bella came back Jake had been ordered by Sam to make her leave and never contact her. And during their talk he imprinted**_

_**I just wanted to clear that up other than that New Moon is the same at the beginning.**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer **_

Chapter One: The Elder's Decision

Jacob POV

"This is freaking GREAT!" I yelled. "You have got to be kidding me. Sam you cant do this."

The guys were still looking at me funny. "Why are you guys looking at me funny?"

"No one has ever phased back that fast."

"So I don't really care who can phase fastest."

They still kept looking at me funny. So I stormed in my house slamming the door closed. Fuming with anger I flopped down onto my bed.

After taking a few calming breathes all my anger was gone and all I could feel was pain and hurt. It was my pain and hurt while feeling her hurt and pain. I could tell she was crying it was like a voice in the back of my head telling me if she was hurt either emotionally or physically. I was in so much pain all I could do was lay in a ball. If I had enough energy I think I might be crying but it was all too much. I was silently cursing Sam in my head. I understand his reasoning I mean I could kill her without a second thought but it just hurt. I get it if I get too angry I could phase and that would be the end of it. It happened to Emily when Sam got too mad. Now he face is forever scared. Sam I is forever eaten by guilt day by day. But I knew I wouldn't do that, it was BELLA. I mean the reasoning for my existence, without her I would surely die. I wouldn't live with myself.

There was a hesitant knock on my door.

"Come In" I said.

The door opened slowly then Billy-my dad, elder- came in.

I immediately started to apologize. My Dad had been the one to my anger had burst at and made me phase. I had all most killed him, my own Father!

"Dad I am so-"

He interrupted me "Son I am not mad I am proud. My son the next alpha phased. And you phased back easiest. I am not mad at you for what you did; you had no control over it. So don't even try to apologize."

My dad had that don't mess with me face on so I just said "Ok Dad"

"Good now back to business. Sam told me what happened. And we have decided that you can see Bella. Also you should now that we have never let one of the pack out o see Imprints or friends this early so just be careful."

With that he left not waiting for my response.


	3. Sleeping Bella

_**Hey **_

_**I want to thank ppl for adding me as there fav stories.**_

_**I would appreciate it if you would review I am not sure if I should finish doing this story. **_

_**Also all the story will be in Jacob's POV unless I say otherwise.**_

_**So without further ado…. Ch3 **_

_**Disclaimer: all characters are Stephanie Meyer**_

Ch3: Telling Bella

I started to run through the forest, trying to get to Bella's as fast as I could. After Billy had told me I could talk and tell Bella I jumped out my window and want has fast as I could. So now I am running through the woods-human form- to get to _Her_ house. I was so excited but I was nervous too. With what if going over and over again in my head. What if she doesn't want to acknowledge the imprint? What if she wouldn't want to be with me because I was a werewolf? All these thoughts where going through my mind, before I knew it I was there. I was shaking with nerves.

I decided to go to her window. I climbed the tree and in her room by the window. She had left it open. I would have to talk to her about that later. She looked like a butterfly. Wrapped in her blanket like a cocoon, yet looking so peaceful and gorgeous. I just stood there staring at her. There was still a slight smell of leech in her room. I wanted to start yelling because of that but I wouldn't. "Jacob…_My Jacob."_ She started talking and I thought I woke her but her eyes where still closed. My heart soared she was sleep talking and it was about Me not Him.

I gracefully walked to her bed and gently shake her awake.

"Bells wake up" I whispered in her ear.

Bella's POV

I was sobbing gut wrenching sobs. I could feel the whole in my chest re-open. The man who had been putting back together has now ripped me back open. I eventually cried myself to sleep.

I was dreaming about Jacob, and wolfs fighting vampires.

"Bells wake up" I heard someone whisper in my ear.

JPOV

Her eyes fluttered open…..

**Sorry for the short chap.**


	4. Author's Note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**OK i know i hate these to but i honestly want to know if i should do this**_

_**Lately I have been having a Jasper and Bella couple in mind wonder if any of you would like that so let me know.**_

_**Let me know and the next chapter will be soon!**_

_**Promise!**_


	5. Ch4 Dumbed by Jacob Black BPOV

_**Hello again..**_

_**First i want to apologize for my lack of updating. i have had lots of things to do and have been to busy.**_

_**So here is the actual chapter 4.**_

_**Disclaimer:All Characters belong to SM.**_

Chapter 4: Dumped by Jake BPOV

Bella POV(In Case you didn't read the top:D)

I was to emotionally tired I was pretty sure i would pass out if I wasn't so worried about My Jacob. _Wait MY Jacob... just a few days ago you couldnt get over Ed- HIM._ I shock that thought from my head. Right now my main concern was Jacob.

We where having the best of time on the ride over. Originally he was suppose to drop me off at my house but I couldn't leave Jacobs presence. It was too warm and inviting. _Sun..My Personal Sun..._But right now my sun needed me.

When we arrived at Jacob's he looked horrible. Eyes all glassy, pain written all over his face, and as burning up. Billy told me i should leave but i refused. I told Jacob I was going to go and get him some medicine for the fever. The best he could mumble was a weak "OK".

So now i am breaking every speed limit-don't forget my dad is a cop too- to get to Jacob as soon as i can with this medicine. Hopping he was ok.

Once I got to the house i knew something was wrong. Sam and his crew where standing in front of Jacobs house. Some looking pissed off, others sadness and pity. Then Jacob walked out. With determination on his face but he wouldn't meet my eyes. And i knew **_I KNEW_** what was next.  
He was going to leave me. Oh god i could feel the whole opening all over again.

"Jacob" My voice was like an empty whole.

"Bella" You could hear sadness. "Look Bella i just need some space... I... I cant do this anymore."

"Do wh-h-hat Jake? I don't understand"

His face filled with pain."Jake look at me."

Still he wouldn't meet my eyes. "**_JACOB BLACK IF YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO BRAKE UP WITH ME THEN FUCKING FACE ME LIKE A MAN AND STOP BEING CHICKEN SHIT!"_** You could see the shock on all there faces. I BELLA SWAN just cursed.  
Finally he looked up and Shock was written all over his face.

I looked in his eyes and the world stopped. All my other worries vanished. Edward never existed. Jacob Black had become the center of my world and I was falling head over heels for him.

Minutes passed by and he still wouldn't talk so i did and it killed me.  
"Fine Jacob its over and I will be on my leave. No need to explain have fun with whoever you end the fuck up with."

"Bella wait-" but i cut him off.  
"No Jacob i don't want you stupid fucking reasons. I am tired of it. Got it"

With that i walked away, climbed in my truck and drove off. Leaving dust and gravel.  
Once i got home i couldn't face Charlie. It took all my strength not to sobs on my way here so i could drive. I quietly climbed to my room and just calpased on my bed. Heavy heart wrenching sobs shaking my body and the bed.

Eventually I cried myself to sleep.

**_Please Review_**

**_All reviews are appreciated no matter what good or bad._**

**_Thanks  
_**


	6. Waking Bella JPOV

_**Hey just want to apologize that it took so long my chapter got deleted off of my computer. Not as good as the original chap i wrote but its there.**_

_**Disclaimer: All is owned by SM.**_

Chapter 6: Waking Bella JPOV

Jake POV(in case you didn't read the top)

Her eyes fluttered open…..

When those warm beautiful brown chocolate eyes looked at me my world was righted again. Until those eyes held shock, hurt anger, and happiness? I prayed to whoever was out there that happiness would always be in those beautiful eyes.

"Bella..."

"Jake? What are you doing here? How did you get in my room?" Curiosity was outweighing her anger.  
"Bells...Look first I want to apologize. What I did was uncalled for and if you can forgive me I can tell you everything" I quickly told her.  
"Jake look I really, really want to forgive you but I don't know if i can trust you again."I was loosing hope and was scared she was going to say that she would never forgive me. Then she shocked me by saying" How about you tell me all your reasoning behind this. And I will see where that leads us" I knew I couldn't say no to that. She was giving me my second chance. So I told her everything. All the old legends and how they where all true. But before I could tell her about Imprinting she interrupted me.  
"So you know about the Cull- _THEM_?" You could tell she still couldn't say their name. And all I wanted to do was hold her close.  
"Yes and Bella as much as I hate those Bloodsuckers not only being my enemy but hurting you also I don't hold anything against you." I knew that that was what she was going to ask because you could see in hear eyes that she was worried that I would judge her.  
"Look Bella I know all this is already confusing but I have more to tell you and I just need to let you know that it is YOUR CHOICE." you could tell she didn't understand what I meant but nodded me ahead anyway.  
"Bella there is this ... thing its called Imprinting. Um... and it is sort of the way that us wolves find our other half of this life. Our soul mate. We do anything for them. Be their friends, brother, lover, or husband. Whatever they want they get. When our imprint dies so do we. Or if we die so do the ... I ... I imprinted" the last part I mumbled hoping she wouldn't hear. Her face went to shock then sadness. What would she be sad about? I wondered.  
"That's great Jake. Whoever she is is one lucky girl. And should be proud to have you. Do I know her?" Now I understood what she was saddened about. She thought it was someone else silly silly girl."Yea you know her"  
"So who is it?"

"It's you."

**_Also I need people to vote for my new story couple. Go to my Profile and Vote on my poll. PLZ!_**

**_reviews are appretiated_**

**_Thanks  
_**


	7. Soul Mate?

_**Disclaimer: All are owned by SM.**_

Chapter 7: Soul Mate?

BPOV

When falling asleep I came to a realization that _I love Jacob Black_. It was more then I ever loved Edward and now he also broke my heart. The difference is I felt this pull towards Jacob I didn't with Edward. I knew I would never take Edward back but Jacob I would take back in a heart beat.

When Jake told me he had imprinted I was immediate sadness. I never got to tell him how much I loved him.

"So who is it?" I asked once he told me I knew who it was.

"Its you"

I was immediately happy that means He is MINE. I know selfish but i couldn't help it.

"Jake... are.. you... are you sure?"

"Oh yea positive. When you left all I could feel was your sadness and pain. And I swear to you Bella I will never Never do that again." and i believed him. you could see in his eyes how sorry he was.

"OK well how about we stay friends and see if later on it can go farther. Because I don't think I am ready for that yet."

You could see he was exactly thrilled that we stayed friends but he was happy I forgave him.

"Yea Bells I would love that." You could tell he didn't know if he should stay or go.

"How about you stay here tonight Jake. As long as you want to and make sure to not get caught by Charlie." I suggested.

He had the biggest smile and his face just glowed with happiness.

"Yea i would love to."

That night I slept better than I could ever sleep without MY Jake. Where my last thoughts.

JPOV

I was the happiest man on the planet. I was sleeping with the girl i would always and forever love no matter what. And she hadn't refused the imprint. Nothing could ruin my happiness.

Right before I fell asleep I softly whispered

"I will forever love and protect you, My Bella"

**_Thanks. And keep voting plz!_**


	8. Unexpected Change

_**First off I would like to thank all the people who have added this story as their favorite, reviewed, added me for fav author, and those who voted on My Poll. **_

_**Thanks again**_

_**Disclaimer:All characters owned by SM.**_

Chapter :Change

?POV

She will get what is coming to her. I will not let her have a happily ever after when I must suffer SHE made me what I am now. I was not always like this. But SHE took that all away that day.

JPOV

**3 Weeks After Sleeping at Bella's House**

Me and Bells where on the couch in her living room watching the movie Romeo and Juliet. She loved that movie and I would always let her watch it. We have watched it so many time together that I am beginning to like it. A lot has happened since that night I told her me secret. I remember when she officially met The Pack.

_We just parked in Sam and Emily's driveway when Embry came bouncing down the steps_. _He ran to Bella and lifted and swong her in a big hug.  
"Bella""Embry...I ...can't breathe." I let out a low growl and Embry loosened his grip on her but didn't let go. My inner wolf was trying not to go and bite his head off for touching her. Even though I knew Embry loved Bella like a sister even thought they only meet a couple of times._

_"It's good to see ya Bella."  
"You too Embry. And what is it with you guys are you on steroids." She said jokingly. The whole Pack had come out to join us by now and they all had smiles on their faces for Bella's attempt at a joke. Even Paul was fighting a grin.  
"You know you think we are sexy as hell and love a chance to look at our smoking bodies."  
Bella full out laughed."Ya cause I got nothing better to do then look at teenage boys trying to be cool." Everyone was laughing now at there little chat.  
"What you talkin about we are the awesomeness people you know."  
"Yea with the brain of a five year old." Over half the pack was on the ground laughing.  
"Good one Bells!"_

_I walked over to the two once I had my laugh. Wrapping my arms around her waist. "So Bella now that you two are done bickering. That is Sam the Alpha, Jared, and Paul. Sam's Imprint is Emily and Jared's is Kim. You can meet Kim later." I said while pointing the people out.  
"Hey" she said.  
Sam stepped up."Bella its good to meet you."Jared did the same and they both shook hands with her. Emily came and hugged her. Which surprised her but she hugged back._

_Paul had to go and ruin everything by saying that he didn't want to hang with a girl who and I quote "fucks a Leech"_

_I was about two millisecond to killing his ass when Bella did something I never thought she would and made me so proud._

_"Look you might like me but don't even think about saying that I fucked that asshole. You might fuck anything that will open its legs for ya but not me OK? Also just cuz you don't like the Cullens doesn't me you take it out on me. Just cuz they screwed your life up that doesn't mean I did. And if I ever hear you say anything about me being a Leech then I will rip your dick off and shove it down your throat. Adding a whole new meaning to deep throat. Got it?" We all stood there stunned. Paul had respect written all over his face. You knew he wasn't going to do anything like that again. _

_Then Emily grabbed Bella and they headed inside.  
"Paul she is right you shouldn't have said that." said Sam defending Bella which I was thankful for.  
_

Since that day She is closest to Paul then any of us and we can see in his head. Though I would never admit it I was beginning to get jealous. But she would always assure me that no one would take my spot._  
Bella_ got up out of my lap. I was lost in thought that I never noticed that the movie ended."Hey Jake" "Yea Bells?""why do you keep letting me watch this even though we have seen it a dozen times?"  
"Well we normally watch action movies but I don't mind watching this with you. You like it so I don't mind." By the time I finished she had sat back in my lap."Well thanks Jake it means a lot that you would do that."  
"It's not a big deal Bella it is just a movie."

I was looking into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Then my eyes traveled to her lips and I couldn't stop myself from lowing my lips down to hers. My world exploded this was the best thing I had ever done. She tasted delicious.

The last thought I had was _I am Kissing Isabella she is kissing me BACK.  
_

_BPOV_

I had noticed that Jake was deep in thought so I let him be. Once the movie was over I got up to stop it.

"Hey Jake" "Yea Bells?""why do you keep letting me watch this even though we have seen it a dozen times?"

"Well we normally watch action movies but I don't mind watching this with you. You like it so I don't mind." By that time I had sat back down in his lap. I loved sitting in his lap I felt loved and protected. I knew Jake loved me Paul always reminded me of that. But I didn't think I was ready for a relationship yet.  
"Well thanks Jake it means a lot to me that you would to that."

"It's not a big deal Bella it is just a movie."

I was looking in those deep almost black brown eyes of his. That held tenderness. Ever since he became a werewolf he looks more like Sam but around me he is always _MY Jacob_. I saw his eyes travel to my lips and I new what was going to happen next but I couldn't stop it even if I wanted to which I didn't. Once his lips touched mine I immediately kissed him back. He smelled good and Tasted even better.

_The Last thought I had was I Love Jacob Black._

_**Sorry for the long wait my computer broke and got a virus so it has not been working as good as normal.  
Longest Chapter YET! YAY!  
Please review and keep voting I will be closing the Poll soon. right now Jazz and Bella are the couple that more people want so if you dont vote. **_

_**Thanks  
**_


	9. Winner Couple AU

Just and authors not to say that I have closed my poll. The new couple is going to be …

**Bella and Jasper**

**Sam and Bella came right behind so I decided that when I can figure out another plot that I will do a Sam/Bella story.**

**Thanks a lot **


	10. Confessions

**Hey back again! I would just to tell those who are wondering I am going to still do this story. So on to the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: All is owned by SM.**

The Real Chapter 9: Confession

JPOV

Previous: The last thought I had was _I am Kissing Isabella she is kissing me BACK._

I will admit that I have kissed a lot of girls in my life. I was still a virgin I just haven't been that much of a saint. But this kiss is by far the best and it will forever be lodged in my brain. Bella had to be the best kisser in the history of kissing.

A low moan escaped my lips. I just couldn't help it. It just felt so damn good. I was worried that I went to far but then she moaned back and I lost it all together. I swept my tongue across her bottom lip beggin for entrance.

And thank you to all heavens she let me.

BPOV

Oh Jeez! this had to be the best thing. If I died right now I would die with a smile on my face. Jacob moaned into my mouth and I couldn't stop the moan that answered his back.  
Eventually i had to brake the kiss off so that way i could breathe. But Jake kept up his assault. His lips making small kisses down my neck and buck up to my jaw. Then he finished by resting his forehead we where both breathing heavy.

JPOV

"Wow" nice Jake you just KISSED you imprint and all you can say is wow.  
"uh...umm..." i still couldn't form a full sentence. Bella could tell that I was too stunned to talk to she did it for me.  
"Jake I think that maybe we could give US a chance. I mean if you still wanted to."  
"Of course Bella I would love to try. But why wouldn't I want to give US a try I mean you are my imprint."  
"Yea I get that Jake but I always want YOU to have a choice, to be able to say no to me. I am not exactly whole. I am like a house with no furnishing."  
"Bells you just don't see your self very well." I replied giving her a smirk.

"So does this mean that I can take you to dinner and a movie. For a Date?" I sounded calm but my insides where quivering. with nerves.  
Bella chuckled. "Yea that means you can take me on a date." I was jumping in my seat with excitement."But"Oh God there is a BUT. I hate that word sometimes"You have to tell Charlie we are dating now. Deal?" Tell Charlie? I thought. That is easy Charlie loves me. My dad and him have always wanted me and Bells to get married when we got old enough.

"Deal" I replied.

**Later that day**Charlie and I where sitting in the kitchen while Bells was in the bathroom.  
"Hey Charlie."  
"Yea Jake?"  
"Bells said that before I could take her ion a date I had to tell you we where dating. So can I take her to the movies and dinner?" I said it like I would have just asked him to pass the salt at the dinner table.  
His face held shock and joy. He was just as much a mess as Bella when Bells went into zombie mode.  
"Yea kid sure ya can."You could tell he was over joyed and I knew as soon as me and Bells left Charlie would be on the phone with my dad gossiping like two teenage girls.

_**Not that long but the next chapter will have more of BPOV. And Maybe some Charlie.  
I would really like some reviews plzzzzzzzzz  
Thanks!**_


	11. Date

_**Hey Back again sorry for taking forever to update been sick for a while. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

**Chapter 10: Date  
**

**BPOV**

Saying i was nervous was an understatement. We where standing in line to buy tickets but didn't know what movie to watch.

"Hey Jake can we watch an action movie I hate chick flicks."  
"Sure Bells" Eventually we decided on a comedy. I went to go buy some popcorn and drinks. We where headed on our way to go find seats when i saw that Jessica was here.  
I tried to hide behind Jake but it was to late and she was on here way over here.  
"Hey Bella."  
"Hey Jessica."  
"So are you finally coming out of the house for once?" She sneered at me. Ever since I went to the movies with her she started to hate me. Not that we were good friends in the first place.  
"Yea me and Jake came to see a movie." Once he eyes landed on Jake you could practically feel the lust coming off of her and waves and i was glad I wasn't jasper.  
Jessica put her hand on Jake's arm and i wanted to rip it off. _Weird i am not normally that possessive. must be an imprint thing._  
"Jessica this is my _boyfriend_ Jacob. He is from the rez." Jake had a thousand watt smile when i called him my boyfriend.

**JPOV**

Bella looked really hot being all possessive on me when Jessica put her hand on my arm Bella unconsciously wrapped her arm around my waist. I would have to get Bella jealous more often she is hot when possessive. But when she called me her boyfriend i had the biggest smile.  
"Hey Jessica I'm Jacob Black." I said being polite. Her eyes where glued to my chest though I had put a shirt on for once.  
"Hey Jacob Bella never mentioned you before" She practically purred trying to be sexy but it was really disgusting.  
"Well Jessica that would be because you never talk to me any more." Bella spat. She was killing me here all i wanted to do was kiss her really bad.

Jessica finally decided to notice Bella since she layed eyes on me.  
"That would be because when the Cullen's left and you couldn't fuck Edward any more you became a freak. Now you have to whore around on the Rez too?" OK now I really don't like her and my dad taught me to never hit a lady but i was about to slap this whore.  
"I am not WHORING around thank you very much unlike you. I know for a fact that even when you and Mike broke up you guys where fuck buddies." Bella practically yelled.  
"Look it was nice to meet you and all but me and Bells gotta go before we miss the movie. bye" I had to drag Bella to go sit down. Once we got our seats where nobody was around us. I put the arm rest that was between us up , turned Bella towards me and kissed her. It was meant to just be a two second kiss but I guess that bicker with that Jessica chick had her all possessive again because that kiss became heated and fast. I had to break away to breath and put my forehead against her's.  
"That was...WOW" I still had trouble thinking'  
"Yea now be quiet the movie started." I just quietly chuckled. I kept my arm around her and she cuddled into my arms.

When the movie ended i decided to take her to a little diner that was homey and not really fancy. It was perfect for her. Bella had been quite for a while and I had a feeling that she had something on her mind.  
Once we had sat down I asked what was on her mind.  
"I just want to apologize for the way i acted at the movies i shouldn't have been all possessive like that i don't know what came over me."  
"Bells its OK its probably just the imprint. But i thought it was kinda Hot if I say so myself." That adorable blush came over her face. I just chuckled. She reached over and playfully slapped my arm and that made me laugh you could see the smile one her face and that made me happy.

We ordered our food and started eating. Bella started laughing.  
"Wat is so funny Bells"  
"Everyone is looking at you funny." When I looked around everyone was looking at how much food i had ordered and still was eating all my food.  
"Well I am a growing boy and I am hungry." i said with a grin joking around.  
"Growing pup more like it." She whispered know i could hear her.

"That hurt baby that hurts." i mocked holding my chest where my heart is. She gave me a serious face and I couldn't hold in the laughter. We just started laughed so hard i thought i was going to cry when we calmed down we finished our food. She tried to pay for it since i bought the movie tickets but i wasn't having it.  
On the drive we had little chatter.

When we got to her house you could the living room lights where on so Charlie had stayed up probably talking on the phone with my dad.  
"After Charlie is asleep are you going to come back." We had been doing this a lot lately. I would leave then come back later when Charlie had fallen asleep i would come back and go through her window and stay then leave before Charlie got up.  
"Yea but i will have to leave early because i have patrols."  
"Ok see ya later." She kissed my cheek and went inside.

**BPOV**

The date with Jake was really good even though Jessica had to see us.I opened the door to see that Charlie was still up and waiting.  
"Bells?"  
"yea Dad its me"  
"So how was the date with Jake?"  
"Wont you find out from Billy later?"I asked with a chuckle. He laughed.  
"yea but i still want to know how you thought it went."  
"It was good. Had a lot of fun. Though a girl from my school tried to ruin it but other than that i had a lot of fun."  
"Good. You look happy too."  
" I am dad. Look I am going to bed now so I will see you in the morning.  
"Ok Kid."

I went to my room and got my change of clothes and went to the bathroom to change. When i got back to my room I checked my e-mail. When i e-mailed her back I turned off the computer. I decided to get catch up on my school work. I wasn't behind but I like to get ahead so that I wouldn't have to worry about it later.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing i know i feel a warm arm wrapping around my waist.  
"Night Jake."  
"Night Bells. I love you."  
Right before i let sleep claim me I whispered  
"I love you too." Then let fell into darkness.

**JPOV**

When I got home my dad was already on the phone with Charlie talking about the date. I walked in and told Dad bye before i went into the woods to phase.

I was lucky because nobody was phased with me so i didn't have to deal with the pack making jokes. Or Paul threatening me if I hurt bells he was going to kick my ass. He use to hate her now she is his little sister and nobody wants to mess with her if Paul is her big brother.  
When i got to Bells she had fallen asleep and instead of waking her up i just crawled in with he.  
"Night Jake."  
"Night Bells. Love you."  
'Love you too." I kissed her head and had smile on my face when I fell asleep. Dreaming of me Bells, and our kids.

**_Please Review._**

**_I am not sure if i should keep this story up so reviews needed if you want me to finish._**

**_Thanks _**


	12. Worried BPOV

_**Hey I know it has been a while but i have been sick so i have not felt up to updating. I have been to the doctors a lot lately so i am getting better at least. **_

_**I have a new poll and I NEED some votes please. Also I have a new story called The True Legend and also my story Lucy i am going to update on them but i would like some more reviews.**_

_**Lastly i want to thank all of those who review my story it means a lot to me. I am not really into writing lemons so my stories probably are not going to have Mature content. If you wish that there were in this story tell me in your reviews. I am going to try really hard to write longer chapters for you guys so with that said onto the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: All owned by SM.**_

_**Chapter 12: Worried**_

_**BPOV**_

Ever since the night of The Date and me and Jake admitted to each other that we love one another we are closer then ever. Charlie and Billy have been the happiest old men-who-who-gossip-like-women in the world. Every date before and after they where are the phone with each other. They talked more on the phone then me and Jake. Every night after patrols Jake will come to my house and stay the night. We tried to keep it from Charlie but one night Jake didn't get up in time.

_*flashback*_

_Me and Jake had been talking all night about if we should ask the Elders to see if we could tell Charlie the truth because Jake wants us to move to the rez because of Victoria i don't agree but it would be nice to tell Charlie the truth. I finally fell asleep and when i woke up Jake was still there and that was weird because normally he has already left but when i looked up there was Charlie standing at the door. i pushed Jake off the bed to get him to wake up because Charlie was there. _

_"Ow. What the hell, bells!" he yelled rubbing his head. I guess he hit his head but that was too bad because Charlie was right here. Once Jake realized that he paled. He looked pale enough to be a vampire and that is saying something because he us really tanned._

_"Charlie,...Sir...I...I"Jake seemed at a lost for words._

_"Dad me and Jake didn't do anything we where just sleeping. I had nightmare so Jake stayed the night to sleep. Just sleep. I swear."Charlie had this calm look and i was waiting for him to explode. then he just started laughing. I have him a funny look and Jake looked worried that Charlie had gone crazy and was gonna shoot him. Best friends son or not. I was thinking along the same lines. At that Charlie started to speak._

_"Jake, Bells, I know you guy's where just sleeping i highly doubt that you guys would do anything else why i was in the house." He was right if he was here i definitely wasn't having sex with Jake while Charlie was in the house. We had had this conversation though"Any who I have known for a while that Jake has been staying here at night and I don't mind as long as you guys aren't doing any funny business and are being safe. But the look on your guys faces was priceless. It looked like you guys where being put to death."he started laughing again._

_"Dad its not funny I thought you where gonna get you gun and start shooting!" this made him laugh harder. Which in turn made me stick my tongue out at him like the adult i now both my dad and Jake where laughing hard enough to cry. I just huffed and laied back down it was Saturday and so no school. This sent them into another fit of laughter._

_"Bells I am going to go fishing today that's the reason i cam up here."_

_"OK dad i will talk to you later have a nice time"i mumbled into my pillow snuggling into the bed. After that we didn't worry or hid that Jake was over at night. He even had some clothes her and me some at his house. Because Billy never minded if i crashed there and Charlie just wanted me to call before i did._

_*end of flashback*_

Today me, Jake, and the pack where going cliff diving. It was my new favorite thing to do since Jake and Paul took me. The imprints wanted to go shopping but i hate shopping so i skipped. Seth and Quill where stuck going with them to make sure nothing happened. The guys loved that i dint do anything girly or watched chick flicks. Jake, Quil, and Embry had been trying to teach me all about cars so if my truck broke down or another car i was driving i knew what i was doing. The whole pack looked at me as their sister, well all except Leah she still hasn't come around to liking me yet and Jake of course.

I needed to get ready Jake was going to be picking me up in any minute. After a shower i put on my new bikini. The top was tankini so it didn't show stomach. I wasn't one for bikinis but this one didn't show much and it looked nice. It was black and covered all the things that needed to be bad didn't show anything off. So i was OK with it. I slipped a pair of jean short shorts and i ran down stairs just as Jake was pulling up. I ran outside making sure to lock the door before I left and got in the rabbit. Jake loves it even though its not fast but he rebuilt it himself so he liked to show off about it. Once i was buckled in I kissed Jake on the cheek and we headed to the cliffs of La Push. By the time all the guys where there but they hadn't jumped yet. Most the time they wait till i get here and then start jumping. This time was no different. When i arrived there where a whole bunch of "Hey Bells" Paul cam and gave me a hug and kissed my forehead. Before he hated my guts but one day i blew up in his face and ever since then we where joined at the hip. He was my brother in every sense but blood. One time Paul almost ripped Jake's head off because he had been having some serious fantasy about me. Lets just say that Jake tried to not think those thoughts around the pack anymore. Jake never told him he was jealous but one day Paul told me the truth and we both agreed that i would spend a little more time with Jake then I had been. "Hey Lil sis, how you been?" Paul asked.

"Good, Haven't seen you a while. What have you been up to?" Which probably wasn't a long time but to me and Paul a couple of days without talking even on the phone was a lot to us.

"I am fie Bells just been on patrol a lot that's all."

"OK whatever, Pauly."I am the only one aloud to call him that name.

"So when we gonna start jumping?" all the guys laughed at this.

"Alright bells we where just waiting on you" Sam told me.

"Yea yea" I said then i took my shorts off. and all eyes where one me. Paul being the ass he is started to wolf whistle to get on my nerves then the pack followed.

"OK guys not needed can we just start jumping or diving whatever it is." i said because this bathing suit really wasn't sexy at all. they laughed at this, except for Jake who had lust and love but more lust in his eyes. Sam went first then me and Jake and the rest followed. the next time me and Paul jumped together. After that we went to Sam and Emily's so i could cook the pack and I lunch. It was like a small army to feed. After that i wasn't really hungry so i went out to the back yard.

For a moment I saw something red flash between the trees. Then all of a sudden I had this weird felling to stay our of the woods. But I saw the flash again.

I started walking towards the woods without conscious thought I had gone deep into the woods.

_I better get back before Jake starts to worry_. When I started to turn around I heard someone laugh I looked around but no on was there. I was starting to worry so I ran back to the house but before I could get far I ran into something or rather a _someone._

_**I know its a cliff but i promise that the next chapter will be soon.**_

_**reviews Needed! Also I would really like your opinion on all my other stories especially the true legend and for you to vote on my poll.**_

_**Thank You for reading!Plz R&R!**_


	13. No It Can't Be

_**Hey I am sorry but I have been waaayyy to busy to update. Apologize. Also this chapter is a Little M rated for violence. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM owns all characters.**_

_**M for violence **_

Chapter13: No it can't be true

JPOV

Today had been great. Me and Bells where better than ever. And Charlie allowing me to stay with his daughter at night was AWESOME! Today we went cliff diving. I was glad i wasn't phased because the thoughts going through my head when i saw Bella in that bathing suit where have had Paul ripping my balls off and hang them in his living room.  
Right now the pack was eating lunch which was so good some of the guys where moaning and saying they where jealous i had Bella. She is an amazing cook. I still can't believe that i imprinted on her. It is still makes my heart skip a beat when i know that she is all mine.

I was looking for her out the window because i remember her going out to the back yard for some air. Which i didn't think was a big deal because you could see her. But she wasn't there, maybe she came back inside.  
"Guys do you know where Bells went?"  
"Yea in the back yard." Quil replied.  
"No duh Smartass. She isn't out there unless she turned invisible" Embry said

"Well where did she go?" Paul asked concerned. He loved Bella more than life itself.

Getting worried i went to go find her. Hot on my tail was Paul. We found her sent and followed it, suddenly it stopped and the smell of bleach was in the air. I phased instantly trying to find the trail that would lead me to Bella but that trail suddenly stopped too. I howled in aguish.

BPOV

(AN: Kind of violent. Not really bad but thought I would warn you)

I had finally come to when I felt a piercing hot pain in my stomach. I opened my eyes to see Victoria stand over me with a knife in her hands. I suddenly realized that I was bleeding every where. She had been cutting shallow cuts all over my body enough to hurt but not enough to bleed to death.

"I was hopping to drain you but watching you suffer is so much more fun." Victoria hissed." Though I am disappointed that you are not really that Cullen's mate but I will still get my revenge."

I was starting to get really pissed off no matter how scared to death I was. "Jake is going to find me and tear your ass to shreds! And I will stand there and watch you die, while laughing and dancing around your burning limbs. Just the same with James!" I spit in her face. I watched as flames in her eyes burned of hatred, and laughed. "You will suffer" she said. Then she began to rip my clothes off and cutting designs into my skin. After a piecing scream blacked out.

JPOV

We had been searching for days. Charlie was worried sick and threatened to kill that Leach that left her here for Victoria to find her. I was searching the most. I had heard from legends that when an imprint is killed we can no longer live peacefully. And they where right, because I couldn't sleep, eat, I barely talked, and I was always crying. Normally I would be made fun of for crying like a baby but a bunch of the other guys had seen the anguish in my head. Also all had cried once over Bella being taken. Leah had surprised me because she hated Bella. But you could see the respect she had for Bella. Paul had been almost as bad as me. Him and Bella where joined at the hip most the time and he knew her darkest secrets. Some I didn't even now and though sometimes I was jealous I was also happy she had such a close friend and I knew Paul was loyalist person I knew. While me and Paul where searching we came across the smell of the Cullen's at the border. I began to growl but I knew it would be better to go talk to them. I just hope I wouldn't kill Assward.

BPOV

It had felt like months that I had been stuck with Victoria but I knew that the pack where looking for me. So I never gave up. Victoria just kept getting more brutal. I was becoming terrified. But at those times I would lose myself in memories of the pack and I. I was tied down to the bed, so that I couldn't move. Just then Victoria walked in with two guy vampires. I knew them. She brought them every few days and they would bite me then suck the venom out. Victoria said that she would not be able to control herself and she want to make sure I suffered.

**(AN: Contains rape. Not detailed but for warning.)**

So I just relax for the routine. But something seemed off today. One of them had this happy gleam in his eyes that he was getting more than usually or he had just gotten permission for something he had wanted to do. I began to dense when they came closer. They began to laugh a husky laugh. I became terrified that something bad was going to happen. I had a sheet wrapped over me. I still didn't have any clothes though. Vampire One came over to me and started to kiss on my neck. I tensed. This is not what they normally do. Vampire two took the sheet away and I screamed. Vamp one slapped me and hissed at me to shut up. I saw from the corner of my eye that Victoria had walked in smirking and evil smirk. I began to hyperventilate. For I was pretty sure she came here to watch these two rape me. They had tried other times but Victoria had always stopped them. Now I knew why one looked like he just got a present. Just then I felt One fondling my breast and two bit at my ankle and started to suck on the bite. I tried to go to my happy place but then all over a sudden One entered me without warning and I felt him break my barrier. I screamed in agony. That seemed to fuel him more. Two had moved up and began to drink from my breast. One began to thrust faster and on each thrust I would beg him to stop and scream for help. Then all of a sudden a door broke down.

JPOV

I howled for Sam while me and Paul went to go talk to the Cullen's. When we arrived they all where standing there. The big one who looked like a bear- I think Bella said his name was Emmett- looked horrible like he hadn't eaten or even talk in forever. Bella had always said she missed him the most fore he was like the brother she always wanted. Even though she loved Paul, she also loved Emmett just as much. From what she told me he wasn't too bad.

I phased back. "What do you want?" I asked my voice rough. I hadn't talked in a while. Just than Sam and the others showed up. "Alice had a vision of Bella in a cabin tied down to a bed. Not to far away from the Canadian border. But we couldn't find her sent so we came looking for you. We had heard you imprinted on her." I looked at them in shock. I had a ton of questions. But they could wait. "Take me where you thought you had seen her. NOW!" I demanded I did not have time to be polite. And from the looks of the pack I knew they too where on my side with this.

They all nodded not questioning me. I phased and then followed them. When we got there I could faintly smell Bella. But I was probably the only one. Because she was my imprint I could smell her more than others. I ran towards where the sent lead.

Just then I heard a loud shuddering scream of Bella. "Stop! Please Don't." I don't know what was happening but it was going to stop.

I burst through the door and what I saw mad me see red. Bella was tied to a bed while one Vampire was rapping her and the other was drinking from her breast. It made me want to kill all and cry at the same time. When the tall blonde Cullen walked in she began to sob. Like she had been in the same situation before. I ran to the vampire on top of my Bella I swiped my paw and cleaned his head clear off. Soon others joined in. I think his name was Jasper and taken Victoria somewhere but at the moment I didn't care. I phased back not even changing and ran to my Bella. I ripped off all the restraints on her. And cradled her in my arms as she sobbed. Someone brought me a sheet to wrap her in. I was crying softly. Bella didn't deserve this. Eventually she blacked out and we headed back home. I carried her all the way whispering my love for her.

_**Not my best. Sorry again for being so slow to update. **_

_**I need to know if you guys want my to continue on. So reviews needed.**_

_**Thanks a bunch!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey i don't know if i want to finish this story. If you wish for me to continue i need more reviews.**_

_**Thanks!**_


	15. Recovery

___Hey I'm back. I know I haven't updated in like forever. So I apologize but it would not alow me to update my story. Also thank you for all the reviews. I have decided to continue. Also I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors._

___Disclaimer: I don't own twilight._

___Chapter 14: Recovery _

___JPOV_

___The whole council, Emily, and Charlie where there when I arrived at Emily's and Sam's. Sam decided to let the Cullen doctor and the blonde guy. Jasper I think, come onto our lands to treat Bella because we had explanation for her injuries at the moment. I could have cared less who helped as long as My Bella was no longer in pain. I took Bella into Sam and Emily's room and laid her as careful as I could on the bed. Even me being gentle and her unconscious she still whimpered. I was tearing at the seams from all the pain she was in. The Cullen doctor walked into the room with all his gear and Jasper bringing equipment you normally see in the ER._

___With my mate recently hurt by a male I began to sneer and growl at the doctor even though I knew he was here to help Bella my wolf wanted no mate near her in this delicate state. He and Jasper went into a submissive stance. I began to calm when I heard my Bella whimper again. The doctor ran over to Bella and I let him knowing that he is helping her pain. He gave her a shot of morphine. Then proceeded to examine her. _

_"__Jacob I know she is your mate so I think it be best if you leave the room while I finish the examination."  
"Why" I replied desperate to not be forced to leave.  
"Jacob… I am going to have to do a rape kit on her and your wolf is not going to want a male, vampire at that touching her."  
"I am doing fine now." Just as Sam walked in.  
"Jake, I agree with Dr. Cullen. You should leave you might hurt her if you get angry at him. Though I know you would never do it intentionally." I just sighed and let Sam lead me out into the living room where everyone was sitting. Emily came in from the kitchen and offered me a sandwich. I had no appetite so i declined as nicely as possible because I knew she was just trying to help._

___What seemed forever the doctor finally came out of the bedroom.  
"Jasper is going to stay in there to control her emotions to keep her from dreaming."  
"How is she Doc?" Embry asked the obvious.  
"Well her arm, and leg is broken, she has a fractured several ribs, a small facture to the skull and..."  
"And what doc?" Quill asked. I didn't want to know for I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it.  
"She has server bruising to her vaginal area. Meaning she was raped several times." I began she shake with anger that someone had the nerve to touch MY MATE. Sam, Jared, and Paul all had to lead me to the backyard where I phased. I let out a pained howl. _

___After a while I phased back Sam gave me a pair of extra shorts I have here. I then began the painful walk back into the house. It was like I had fallen apart and nothing was going to be able to put me back together until My Bella was better. _

___It looked as if everyone had been crying and some still where when I entered the living room.  
"I was wondering if it was alright with the pack of course, that I could bring Rosalie my daughter here. She has had her own experience like Bella and maybe able to help through the emotional part of what has happened to her."  
I could feel my heart hurting because I wanted to be the one to heal her and help her but I knew deep down that this was best.  
"I think that's best." I replied. Everyone looked shocked because they knew out of everyone I hated the Cullen's most for leaving My Bella.  
"Okay I will call her than she would gladly help Bella."  
"Is it alright if I see her."  
"Of course but I don't want her moved or woken."  
I just nodded my head and began my walk towards the bedroom. When I walked in Jasper left trying to give me some privacy. When I saw My Bella the one who had been so strong looking weak and tiny hooked up to wires and tubes I broke. My body began to rock with sobs._

___I finally regained myself and sat next her trying not to move her. I just sat there and prayed to God that she would recover._

___Rosalie Point of View (to see how she feels)_

My phone began to ring.  
"Hello"  
"Rosalie." My father answered.  
"Hey Carlisle." I answered.  
"I was wondering if you would mind coming to La Push for a couple of days."  
"Of course but why?"  
"It seems that Bella while tortured has been raped and I thought best if you where the one to help her."  
When I heard this I began to growl with anger. I knew what it was like and I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. I may not have liked Bella that much but she never deserved this.  
"I'll be there." I replied and quickly hung up and rant to La Push.

___JPOV_

___**2 days later**_

___Bella began to stir and her eyelids fluttered open.  
"Jake?" she crocked out. Her voice raspy with thirst.  
"Here drink this Bells" I said handing her a drink of water with a straw.  
"Thanks" She whispered. I sat there just looking at here for what seemed like hours but really was only seconds.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
"You don't remember anything?" I asked gently because I didn't want to have to be the one to tell her everything that happened because I couldn't get there fast enough.  
After what seemed ages she began to break down into sobs. I pulled her into my lap.  
"Shh...Bells it is going to be alright. I promise." I rocked her for a while and eventually she began to cam down.  
"I remember." She whispered so soflty that if I wasn't a werewolf I wouldn't have been able to have heard it.  
After I told her what happened after she had blacked out i told her she had a visitor that wanted to see her. During the time I was explain what happened Rosalie asked to speak with her. Though Bella would not have been able to hear it.  
"Who is it?" She asked.  
"Rosalie came and wanted to talk about some things if you would like to see her." After a while she nodded her head yes.  
"Rosalie you can come up here." I said because I knew she could hear me._

_"__Bella I would first like to apologize for the way I treated you."  
"Its fine Rosalie."  
"Family calls me Rose." After that Rose sat next to Bells and began to tell her story to her. And explained that she would be here for as long as she needed her.  
Bells began to cry._

_**Please review.**____  
_


	16. Time or Maybe I Can't

_**I'm back! I am sorry to say that I had no reason other than I just wasn't into the story to update. So those who are still with me I thank you. And on with the story….**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight **_

_**Chapter 16: **_ Time or Maybe I can't be fixed

_**BPOV **_

**2 Weeks Later**

After Rose came and told me her story we became close friends. We have daily talks about how I feel about what happened to me. Rose admitted to me that even though her and Emmett are close they were not always that way. Then they first got together she barely let him touch her and if ever kissed, but after time and lots of patience and love they are finally at this point. I had asked her if it ever gets better, if the men's faces ever leave, or will I forever have their face in the back of my head.

"Bella, even after all these years since the rape I sometimes have moments were I sink back into that dark hole. But Em is always there to pull me up. So no you might never forget but it l will get better."

Since then I have been trying to stay positive for e and My Jacob.

Jacob has been amazing through this whole thing. If I need him to hold me or my have, or just sit there he is always there. If I don't wish to be around him he leaves but stays right outside my door. A couple days ago I snapped really bad at him yet he was still there by my side.

_*Flashback*_

_It had been a couple days since I had woken up Jake and Rose have been my rock. Though Jake more far off since I'm yet to be comfortable enough for him to touch me. But it's comforting that he is still there for me. Today had started off bad all I could think about was those __men.__ So when Jacob came in with my lunch looking worried I was on edge. _

"_Hey" gently he whispered.  
"Hi" I barely mumbled.  
"I brought lunch" he set the tray on the bed." I didn't know what you wanted so I made a grilled cheese and salad. "Jake had started to make my meals since I couldn't.  
"Thanks" And that was when hell broke loose. He went to grab my hand when I just snapped.  
All I could think about were those men and their hands all over me. I began to scream and attack anything or one near me. I could hear someone calling my name but it didn't register who, I was lost in my memory. I felt two arms wrap around me. I began to register Rose's arms around me, whispering comforting things in my ear. On the other side of the room was My Jake sitting against the wall, he looked pained and so helpless. Seeing him like that snapped whatever was holding me back from letting him near me. I threw myself at him wrapping my arms around him and he wrapped his around me . We both had tears running down our faces. Rose left the room to give us privacy. Ever since I have been able to let him hold my hand or give me a hug . _

_*End of Flashback*_

**JPOV**

Bella has slowly getting better. Rose said Bella is recovering faster than other victims like her. The council seems to think it may have something to do with the imprint. How when the imprint of a wolf feels comfort from the wolf. Bella will let me touch her hand and sometimes give her a hug, but I make sure not to rush. Since Rose talks to Bella I decided to talk to Emmett to get some advice. He told me to make sure not to push her too far, that would make the progress worse. But I had faith in Bella she seemed to be doing really well, so far we only had one really bad incident.

_*Flashback*_

_It had been a couple days since Bells had woken up and today she seemed _ _to be having a rough day. Lately I have been comforting her from a distance. She has yet been able to actually touch me without getting upset. I decided to make Bells lunch though I am not the best at cooking I can cook the basic. I walked in Bells room a little worried because she was so on edge. After saying Hey to each other, and I put the tray down that held her lunch, I went to grab her hand and she started to scream and thrash around. Punching and kicking me and telling me to get off. I yelled for Rose. She came in and finally got Bells to calm down. I just sat against the wall feeling so helpless. When she say me looking at her she jumped into my arms. Wrapping her arms around me and me her. We both had tears running down our faces. I notice Rose leaving to give privacy. Ever since that day she lets me hug her or hold her hand. _

_*End of Flashback*_

Today I was going to see if maybe Bells wanted to get up and out. Today she seemed in a happier mood so I was going to take advantage of it. I walked to her room and knocked she told me to come in.  
"Hey, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get up and out of the room or something."  
"Yea, how about we go to the cliffs and have lunch." I was surprised that she wanted to go to the cliffs she doesn't like to go out much so I took the offer and went to make sandwiches for lunch.Then we headed out.

**Rosalie POV**

Lately I had been most my time into helping Bella and I was glad that Emmett understood. Secretly I was kind of upset. It took me years to get where Bella is, and I talked about it with Carlisle, and some of the council members. They said it is likely due to the fact that Bella was imprinted. But no matter how many times I heard it made me feel week. Bella was recovering faster than I had yet I did not have to go through all the things she did. Not that it matters how it happened rape was still awful. It was just that she had been beat and tortured yet was so strong. On some days I really do believe it's the imprint and others I just don't think it is. Though I only tell my thoughts to Emmett. Most the time he seems to not understand a lot but really he knows more than he lets on. He cares a lot and can be very serious if need be. I wouldn't tell anybody that because they probably wouldn't believe me but it's the truth. Emmett just likes people to only see his goofy side. Today Bella had decided to go out to the cliffs so I was going to go on a hunt with Emmett. On the run home I ran into a sent that I had not smelled before I stopped and Emmett followed.

**Unknown POV**

They may not know it but she was always mine and will forever be mine. They cannot have her. I will get her back.

**R&R…. so for any mistakes. **


End file.
